dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Surge
The Surge is the third and final mission of The Knife of Dunwall DLC. Briefing Delilah is a powerful witch who leads a coven that has moved into the ruins of Brigmore Manor. You've returned to your hidden base in the Flooded District to plan your next move. Infiltration When Daud enters the Flooded District via the Rudshore Gate, he is greeted by a different person depending on his chaos level: if Daud's chaos is low, Billie Lurk will appear to tell him that their hideout has been overrun by Overseers. If Daud's chaos is high, an unnamed Whaler will give him the same information. Overseer Leonard Hume, leader of the attack, has overtaken the Commerce Building and has instructed his Overseers to interrogate captured Whalers. If Daud so chooses, he can search out the imprisoned Whalers and free them before advancing to his personal quarters, where Hume as set up his command station. Once Hume has been eliminated and Daud returns to the area outside the Commerce Building, Lurk will appear, saying that the Overseers have been pushed back from their base. (If Daud neutralizes Hume non-lethally, Lurk will also inform him that the Overseer has been taken away for questioning.) When Daud asks how the Overseers knew of their location, Lurk reveals a startling truth: she cooperated with Delilah to bring the Overseers to the Flooded District, in an effort to assassinate Daud (whom she claimed has "been slipping" since the assassination of the Empress) and usurp his position. Delilah will appear briefly to verify the claim, her response to Daud and Lurk varying based on Lurk's forthcoming reaction. If Daud's chaos is low at the end of the mission, Lurk will express regret at her actions, saying she misjudged him. If Daud's chaos is high, Lurk will stand behind her choice, and challenge Daud to a duel. In both cases, Daud can choose to spare or kill her, completing the mission. Non-Lethal Alternative Daud must simply neutralize the target using a non-lethal method (choking or sleep dart) which will cause the mission to advance. Choosing to capture rather than kill the remaining Overseers and then to sparing Lurk will complete the non-lethal playthrough. Side Objectives *Free all the captured assassins *Eliminate all six musical Overseers Special Actions General Mission Notes *If Daud successfully frees all of the captured assassins before confronting Overseer Hume, using the Summon Assassin power in the main room will result in several assassins coming to his aid, instead of one. *If Daud frees at least one of the assassins before going for Overseer Hume (in low chaos), Lurk will help fight Hume alongside Daud. Trivia *Throughout the mission, Overseers can be heard discussing the condition of the Abbey of the Everyman. Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 The Surge pt 1|Part 1 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 The Surge pt 2|Part 2 *SPOILERS* Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - Low Chaos Walkthrough - ENDING|Ending High Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 The Surge pt 1|Part 1 Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 The Surge pt 2|Part 2 *SPOILERS* Dishonored - Knife of Dunwall DLC - High Chaos Walkthrough - ENDING|Ending Gallery Overseer Assault Plan.png BillieLurk sword sheathed.gif|Lurk informing Daud of the Overseer assault. captiveassassin.PNG|A captive Assassin. knifeofdunwallflooded.jpg|An Overseer being executed by an Assassin. assassinskillingoverseers.PNG|Assassins executing Overseers. delilahsurge.PNG|Delilah at the conclusion of The Surge. Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay Category:Spoilers